board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Best Current Billboard Hot 100 Artist
Best Current Billboard Hot 100 Artist is a user-created contest created by MartrebnoR on December 4, 2008. The bracket consisted of various mainstream artists pitted against one another. The contest ended on January 5, 2009 with Rihanna taking down Lady Gaga, and with a results and discussion topic created on the next day. The Bracket The 32-entrant bracket can be located here. The seeding for the bracket can be seen to have proven rather faulty, however with this being the first contest it was to be expected. Thankfully this contest provided some insight into which artists were stronger for future contests. The Rounds Each round consisted of a set format. MartrebnoR provided a match picture as well as youtube links for each artist. The rounds were set up in the following manner: Round 1 Close-up shots for the match picture. Music video for the most recent single of the artist. Round 2 Full-Body shot for the match picture. Video of the artists performing live. Round 3 Album cover for the match picture. Video of the artists in an interview. Semi-Finals Single artwork for the match picture. Video of the artists in special circumstances. One round involved the artists being paparazzi-ed at lunch while the other involved them behind the scenes at Z100 Radio. Finals Microphone pose for the match picture. Live performance of MartrebnoR's favourite song by each artist. Results Round Percentages Round 1: 66.67% Mariah Carey 33.33% Miley Cyrus Round 2: 57.14% Christina Aguilera 42.86% Daughtry Round 3: 75.00% Usher 25.00% Keyshia Cole Round 4: 63.64% Katy Perry 36.36% Akon Round 5: 53.85% Rihanna 46.15% Kanye West Round 6: 75.00% Taylor Swift 25.00% Ne-Yo Round 7: 60.00% Alicia Keys 40.00% Jay-Z Round 8: 55.56% Carrie Underwood 44.44% T.I. Round 9: 75.00% Britney Spears 25.00% Timbaland Round 10: 63.64% Avril Lavigne 36.36% Ludacris Round 11: 66.67% Chris Brown 33.33% Mary J. Blige Round 12: 100.00% Justin Timberlake 0.00% Colbie Caillat Round 13: 70.00% Lady Gaga 30.00% Madonna Round 14: 83.33% Pink 16.67% Jason Mraz Round 15: 100.00% Beyonce 0.00% T-Pain Round 16: 50.00% Leona Lewis 50.00% Lil Wayne Round 17: 54.54% Christina Aguilera 45.46% Mariah Carey Round 18: 71.43% Katy Perry 28.57% Usher Round 19: 83.33% Rihanna 16.67% Taylor Swift Round 20: 59.33% Alicia Keys 41.67% Carrie Underwood Round 21: 71.43% Britney Spears 28.57% Avril Lavigne Round 22: 100.00% Justin Timberlake 0.00% Chris Brown Round 23: 55.56% Lady Gaga 44.44% Pink Round 24: 55.56% Leona Lewis 44.44% Beyonce Round 25: 57.89% Christina Aguilera 42.11% Katy Perry Round 26: 60.00% Rihanna 40.00% Alicia Keys Round 27: 66.67% Britney Spears 33.33% Justin Timberlake Round 28: 83.33% Lady Gaga 16.67% Leona Lewis Round 29: 66.67% Rihanna 33.33% Christina Aguilera Round 30: 66.67% Lady Gaga 33.33% Britney Spears Round 31: 53.33% Rihanna 46.67% Lady Gaga x-stats 50.00% Rihanna 46.67% Lady Gaga 46.15% Kanye West 44.44% Britney Spears 41.48% Pink 40.00% Alicia Keys 33.34% Carrie Underwood 33.33% Christina Aguilera 32.00% Jay-Z 30.30% Mariah Carey 29.63% T.I. 29.62% Justin Timberlake 28.57% Daughtry 28.07% Katy Perry 28.00% Madonna 25.39% Avril Lavigne 22.22% Timbaland 20.41% Akon 20.20% Miley Cyrus 18.46% Ludacris 16.67% Taylor Swift 16.04% Usher 15.55% Leona Lewis 15.55% Lil Wayne 13.83% Jason Mraz 13.82% Beyonce 08.34% Ne-Yo 08.02% Keyshia Cole 00.00% Chris Brown 00.00% Mary J. Blige 00.00% T-Pain 00.00% Colbie Calliat Match Pictures Image:Round1.png|Round 1 Image:Round2.png|Round 2 Image:Round3.png|Round 3 Image:Round4.png|Round 4 Image:Round5.png|Round 5 Image:Round6.png|Round 6 Image:Round7.png|Round 7 Image:Round8.png|Round 8 Image:Round9.png|Round 9 Image:Round10.png|Round 10 Image:Round11.png|Round 11 Image:Round12.png|Round 12 Image:Round13.png|Round 13 Image:Round14.png|Round 14 Image:Round15.png|Round 15 Image:Round16.png|Round 16 Image:Round17.png|Round 17 Image:Round18.png|Round 18 Image:Round19.png|Round 19 Image:Round20.png|Round 20 Image:Round21.png|Round 21 Image:Round22.png|Round 22 Image:Round23.png|Round 23 Image:Round24.png|Round 24 Image:Round25.png|Round 25 Image:Round26.png|Round 26 Image:Round27.png|Round 27 Image:Round28.png|Round 28 Image:Round29.png|Round 29 Image:Round30.png|Round 30 Image:Round31.png|Round 31 Category:Contests Category:Contests